Taking Control
by Nemisses
Summary: Mossad wants something from Ziva, will she give it. Takes place in season 7.


This story was written in a hour, it was in my head for days. Since I have not had it read by a beta reader some language mistakes are in it. Sorry you just have to deal with it.

**Taking Control**

Gibbs looked at Vance, he never thought to see the day but the director looked nervous.

"Is agent David in yet"

"yes, she is. She is with McGee right now, she should be back any minute. Is there something the matter, Leon"

" We have received a official request from Mossad to ask Agent David assistance"

Gibbs raised his eyebrows.

"Is this some other attempt to frame Ziva for something. I thought we made it very clear that she is at home with us right here"

"Yes, but this request has gone over my head, straight to SecNav. If she doesn't want to cooperate it might jepreodize her citizenships test"

"Damm"

"Yes, I think I am no longer in Eli's good book"

"They need her for what"

"Apperently a operative has requested her presence and only her presence. He will not deal with anyone else but Ziva"

"So Mossad need her"

"yes"

At that moment McGee and Ziva came into the bullpen and both of them noticed Director Vance.

Ziva nodded silently to the Director and took her seat by her desk. McGee went straight to Abby's lab and didn't notice the worried look on Gibbs' face.

"Ziver"

Ziva looked at Gibbs and just knew, something was up. Something big. Vance cleared his throat.

"Agent David. I have here a official request by Mossad. They want you expertise on a case in which the operative has requested your presence"

Ziva went pale but answered not the less "No"

"Excuse me, you haven't even seen the intel"

Vance was getting angry, he wasn't used to the fact agents spoke against him. Orders were orders, but little did he know that Ziva was never ever going to let anyone tell her what to do ever again. She had made up her mind that if she decided that it was against her own personal code she wouldn't do it. Being used again by Mossad was one of those things.

Vance was very annoyed. Everything about this case had gone behind his back and now one of his agents refused cooperation.

"No" Her voice broke.

Gibbs looked at his female agent. She was about to break down. Silently he agreed with her, but this could harm her application to become US citizen. Crap, they were using her again. Hell, and Mossad was still using her. He gave Vance a small nudge with his head and walked over to Ziva's side.

"this is out of Vance's hands. Your father went straight to SecNav. Helping Mossad with this case would help with your application."

Ziva looked at Gibbs with eyes that understood what he was saying. Gibbs' heart broke. She smiled at him with empty eyes. She understood everything now.

"So now it's not only Mossad abusing me but NCIS as well. I should have killed myself when I had the change at least that would have better then playing everyone's whore"

Ziva grabbed her backpack and left. Gibbs didn't know what to say or do. He felt she was right, they were using her.

At the end of the day Ziva came back into the office. Ziva walked straight into Director Vance's office. She didn't even bothered to knock.

"I will play the whore, when and where will you have me"

Vance nodded. He didn't like the way this was being played out but Agent David seemed to be in control of herself right now.

"He will contact Mossad at six o'clock, be in MTAC then and they will put him through to us"

Ziva nodded, turned around and left his office again.

At six o'clock the entire team was in MTAC. Tony was fuming with rage about this whole procedure, but Ziva told him to be quiet so that is what he did but it was hard to keep your mouth if the woman you love was being used by two agencies.

Ziva was already waiting for contact with Mossad and when Tony looked over to his partner both off and on the job he noticed a tiny smile on her face. She was up to something.

The screen came to live and it was showing Eli David.

"Ziva"

"Director David"

"How are your"

"Let's get on with the business at hand and leave the chitchat to those who actually care"

Ziva didn't bother with any formality.

"Put him through"

The screen went black and after a view seconds a Arabic looking man came into view.

"Ziva. How are you. Did you receive my intel"

"Yes, thank you Mounier. As it looks it is very valuable intel you have given me."

The man nodded.

"It is good to have you back alive and well again. I was worried about you but when you contacted me this afternoon I was delighted about your plans. I hope I will have paid back my debt to you in full. You are my friend Ziva David" The man made some gesture and Ziva did the same.

The screen went black again and everyone was waiting for Director Eli David to appear again.

It only took a view minutes but when he did he was red with anger. He began yelling in Hebrew.

Ziva just sat there. She wasn't smiling. Tony knew this face, it was her game face.

When Director David was done with his yelling Ziva spoke with a strong and clear voice. The hate for her father was evident to everyone in the room.

"You want the information he gave me, you pay me. You lift up all the restrictions on my accounts and possessions and after I've received what I want I will send you all the information he gave me. You will send me my money and it is MY MONEY, when you do not do this I will destroy all the evidence. You will stay out of my life, you will not try to sabotage my application to become a US Citizen"

Director David nodded briskly. He knew when he was beaten at his own game. He was still angry when he closed the connection but just before he went off the grid Ziva had some closing words for her father.

"and….GO TO HELL…I've been there"

Ziva yelled those last words at the screen. She stood up from her chair, turned around and practically ran out of MTAC.

The entire team was dumbfounded. They had never seen Ziva this emotional. Tony had pretty good idea where to find her, he went to the ladies room and found her in one of the cubicals. He knocked on the door.

"Z"

She opened the bathroom door and came out.

"I did it. I finally did it" Ziva looked at him. "Do you think he will do it" All of a sudden she seemed uncertain of her plan.

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "Is the information worth it"

Ziva nodded. "Iranian diplomate" she mumbled.

Tony took Ziva back to the bullpen where Gibbs, McGee and Vance were gathered.

"I've had SecNav and Mossad on the phone. Mossad has done everything you asked and I told SecNav this was a family affair that I could not control. Don't make me regret backing you up, David, don't make me regret it"

With those words Vance left the bullpen. Ziva rushed over to her computer and logged into her bank accounts. She sighed, there it was…. everything was deposited into her bank account. She also noticed that all of a sudden the problems with papers at customs were cleared up as well. She had tried to ship some very personal items from Israel to the US but it was blocked at the border due to insufficient paperwork. Yeah right !

Just one week later everything had arrived at Ziva's apartment and while she was looking through all of the stuff there was a knock at the door. She opened it and found Tony standing there with a big grin. He was holding a nice bottle of white wine.

" I think some celebration is in order for taking control of your own life"

**The end.**

Sorry for not posting anything for so long but that is just me. I hope it isn't a reason for you not to review. Express yourself in a polite way and thanks for the input.


End file.
